Rubber crawlers, in addition to conventional iron crawlers, have been used as endless track traveling devices for mobile construction machine vehicles, etc.
A rubber crawler in FIGS. 13A and 13B is an example of conventional rubber crawlers. A rubber crawler C comprises an endless belt H formed from a rubber elastic body, core bars M embedded in the belt, and tensile reinforcements S.
A tensile reinforcing layer in which a plurality of tensile reinforcements S are parallel to a crawler circumferential direction and side by side in a row within a crawler lateral direction is provided in the endless belt H of a rubber crawler main body. The core bars M are embedded at the inside circumference of the tensile reinforcing layer in the rubber crawler main body, each having guide protrusions K for preventing the crawler from coming off of the traveling device on the inside circumference of the crawler.
FIG. 13A is a side view showing the whole of the rubber crawler C, and FIG. 13B is a perspective view, partly in section, to explain the structure of the rubber crawler.